


How Could I be a Hero?

by RennissanceBlade



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-09 21:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RennissanceBlade/pseuds/RennissanceBlade
Summary: Samaria was a normal 22 year old, until she decided to go hiking and stumbled upon a series of caves with hieroglyphs. She was fascinated to say the least. Little did she know that that discovery would change her life...





	1. Kogane, What is Going On?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm SamariaShirogane, and this is my first Voltron fanfic. I am sorry if it isn't very good, my brother keeps preventing me from watching it...  
Anyways, on with the story!!!

It was a really nice day, it had rained to night before so everything was sparkling. Samaria breathed in the cool air, before starting off on her hike. She didn't know why, but she always seemed drawn to these mountains and caves. As she walked through the first cave, that had a bunch of ancient markings on them, she could here talking coming from the other end. 'Strange. No one else comes up here besides me and that Kogane boy. I better go see who he's talking to.' She immediately turn around and walks back the way she came, coming upon a group of four people and Keith. "Hey, Keith. Who's your friends?" She asks, raising an eyebrow when he's startled for a moment. "Oh it's just you Samaria. What brings you down here so early in the morning?" Keith questions. "What brings your whole group down here so early in the morning?" She replies back, emphasizing the word group. Just then, the glyphs light up. "They've never done that before!" Samaria and Keith say at the same time. And then there all plummeted to a pool of water under the ground. "Ugh..." She groans, having somehow landed on the balls of her feet. "What is that?" Lance exclaims.


	2. Great... A Giant Robotic Lion.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and the group found a giant blue lion. What could possibly happen?

"What is that?" One of the group, " Is that Voltron? " the smallest one asks. "What's Voltron?" Samaria asks, confused. Keith walks up to the force field, putting a hand in it. "Any ideas on how we can get through?" He asks. The taller boy in blue walks up to it. "Maybe if you just knock?" He questions, then knocks on the field. As it powers down, there is an image in all of their heads. Six lions, combining into one gigantic robot. "Did you all just see that?"


End file.
